


Six Types of Poetry

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: School Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, Gen, I’m proud of this, Poetry, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: I had to write six different poems for the poetry unit in my creative writing class
Series: School Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959712





	1. Cinquain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: a short, usually unrhymed poem consisting of twenty-two syllables distributed as 2, 4, 6, 8, 2, in five lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My syllable distribution doesn’t follow the typical format. Mine goes: 2, 4, 6, 7, 3

** Music **

Rhythmic, pleasant

Singing, strumming, plucking

A universal language

Melody


	2. Clerihew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: a short comic or nonsensical verse, typically in two rhyming couplets with lines of unequal length and referring to a famous person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher said that we could make up our own character, so I decided to use my OC, Spitfire Wildfire.

** Spitfire **

A mercenary for hire

He charges a fair price

Which must be paid with rice


	3. Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: A three-line poem with seventeen syllables, written in a 5/7/5 syllable count that traditionally focuses on images from nature.

** The Dragon **

The hungry dragon

Waits for a fool to wander

Into his dark cave


	4. Limerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: A humorous five-line stanza with a rhyme scheme of AABBA. Lines 1, 2, and 5 share a common rhyme. Lines 3 and 4 share a different rhyme and are typically shorter than the other lines.

**The Girl**  
  


There once was a girl at a table

Who wasn’t very stable.

She tripped on her dog

And fell on a log.

That is certainly no fable.


	5. Sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: A poem of fourteen lines using any number of formal rhyme schemes, typically having ten syllables per line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher said that we can have more than ten syllables and assigned a rhyme scheme of: ABAB CDCD EFEF GG

I awake from a terrifying sight

To discover that I am safely in bed

I arise from bed and switch on the light

Quickly realizing I need to clear my head

I walk along the sandy riverside

listening to the water’s musical babble.

The calm crystalline water can't hide

The bed made of rounded black pebbles.

I embrace the melody of the moonlit forest.

The chirping crickets and the rustle of leaves.

Listening to Mother Nature’s chorus

Helps me calm my ever present anxieties.

I figure it's completely logical

To continue my habitual ritual


	6. Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: a poem or song narrating a story in short stanzas. Traditional ballads are typically of unknown authorship, having been passed on orally from one generation to the next as part of the folk culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a roleplay a while back and the OC I was using was Winter Willow Walkman.
> 
> I was feeling overwhelmed at the time because I was being bullied and I didn’t know what I wanted to do after high school. So this song represents what I wanted to do at that point in time.

** Winter’s Song **

Here, by my side,

I see a whole world open wide

For me, to find who I am,

Who I want to be,

For me to see

Past these broken dreams

I want to run free

Be free from all these rules,

Be free from all the ridicules

And I will run, until I find myself

My heart has broken many times before,

It’s been mended once more

That’s the way it’s been

I’m never gonna let it break again.

And I will run free,

Run from all these rules,

Run from all the ridicules!

And I will run, until I catch myself

And I will run, I will run,

Until I find

Who I’m meant

To be


End file.
